junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Bagheera
Bagheera the black panther (Indian Leopard) was one of Mowgli's best friends in the jungle. Biography Originally born in captivity in the menagerie of the Rajah of Oodeypore, India, Bagheera began to pine for his freedom after he ran away with his friends. Once he was mature and strong enough he broke the lock on his cage and escaped into the jungle, where his ferocity and cunning won him the respect of all its other inhabitants, except Shere Khan the tiger (likely out of his arrogance). Bagheera revealed all this to Mowgli later. None but Mowgli ever learned that Bagheera once wore a collar and chain, explaining the cat's special insight concerning Men. Bagheera shared in many of Mowgli's adventures as he grew, but eventually the time comes when the man-cub became a man and had to return to human society. Bagheera freed Mowgli of his debt to the wolf pack by killing another bull, and Mowgli returned to his adopted human mother Meshua. Bagheera is one of Mowgli's mentors. He, Baloo and Kaa sang for Mowgli "The Outsong" of the jungle. Trivia * Tommy/Bucky the Gazelle from Kimba the White Lion resembles Bagheera, except in Aryll's New World from Astro Boy Productions, where he's renamed Hakherra. * A knew genus of jumping-spider from the Americas was named after Bagheera, with one species, Bagheera kiplingi, being partly herbivorous (plant-eating). Non-canon appearances * In the animated Russian version Adventures of Mowgli, Bagheera is portrayed as female. This may be related to the fact that the Russian word for "panther" is a female noun. It should also be noted that she has three cubs, one black and two normally colored ones. * In Disney's adaptation, Bagheera the panther was male, and voiced by Sebastian Cabot in English. The Panther was portrayed as a clever, serious and responsible character, quite similar to the Bagheera in the novel, except that in the novel Bagheera spoiled Mowgli more. In the movie, it is Bagheera and not the wolves who first finds Mowgli in a wrecked boat, and he is the one who takes him back to the village. During the movie, Bagheera often argues with Baloo, for he knows that as long as Shere Khan is in the jungle, the jungle is not safe for Mowgli despite all attempts of the bear to protect him. Bagheera is also the narrator of the movie's story. Bagheera is also one of the major characters left out of the series Talespin which used several Jungle Book characters. However, many of Shere Khan's soldiers and pilots are black panthers very similar in style to Bagheera. In some Disney comics drawn in Italy, Bagheera is depicted as a female non-anthropomorphic animal movie star, loosely based on her animated movie appearance. Originally all black, she has white body parts. She enjoys signing autographs to her fans and eating pistachio-flavored pet food, being vegetarian. Voices of Bagheera * Sebastian Cabot (The Jungle Book) * Bob Joles (The Jungle Book 2) * Elizabeth Daily and Dee Bradley Baker (Jungle Cubs) * Jim Cummings (Adult in Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild) * Dana Delany (The Adventures of Mowgli) * Roddy Mcdowall (Mowgli's Brothers) * Arthur Grosser (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli) * Dale Wilson (Jungle Book (Jetlag Productions)) * Eartha Kitt (The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story) * Ben Kingsley (The Jungle Book (2016 film)) * Christian Bale (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle) Gallery |-|Disney film= Bagheera (Disney).jpg Bagheera (Disney 2016).jpg Giphy.gif The-jungle-book-bagheera-sherekhan-copertina.jpg Bagheera vs. Shere Khan.png Baloo and Bagheera (Disney 2016).png 0 G1Ef7YRPiLJchaUQ.jpg Junglemain.0.jpg Thejunglebook5700520305349.jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Disney 2016).jpg PHaB2HJQ4YOKee 1 l.jpg Bf8d6dd2fbed7629a198921efc4cae51b1e90f20.jpg Mowgli and his friends are all together.jpg Mowgli and all his friends.png Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Jungle bagheera.png Bagheera The Black Panther is scared of little baby Mowgli's crying.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther and Baloo the Bear both walk off in the end.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther and Baloo the Bear are both looking at their black eyes.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther is about to reach Mowgli.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther is telling Mowgli to go on.jpg Baloo the Bear and Bagheera The Black Panther are both watching Mowgli leave.jpg Baloo the Bear has hit Bagheera the Black Panther with a club.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther grabs Mowgli's loincloth.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther screams HALT!!.jpg Bagheera and Mowgli 2016 Banner.jpg Disney The Jungle Book (2016) Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther 1967.png Mowgli has his loincloth pulled by Bagheera the black panther.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4070.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2187.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8374.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3511.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3510.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3508.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3509.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3507.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3506.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3505.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther is trying to get Mowgli.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|BAGHEERA!!!!!|link=Bagheera Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg|Baloo shouts at Bagheera|link=Bagheera The Jungle Book Bath time.JPG Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2269.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2246.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-210.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-6775.jpg 16649204 368693300179682 3254948060481640361 n.jpg 14341 5 large.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4001.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4001.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg 907218909755127077886 medium.png 26239014 1682399991816681 6610667928660314327 n.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther 292920204.jpg The Jungle Book Two Characters.jpg Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 8.46.50 PM.png 538a35108e86c2179eda834a9435cdd5.jpg 716ce8f2f1ea509bb3ae5347a1fe07e.jpg Jungle guardian.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2481.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4139.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1903.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8988.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1092.jpg |-|"Adventures of Mowgli"= Mowgli03.jpg Bagheera (Maugli).jpg Bagheera2.jpg Bagheera 1967.jpg Bagheera4.jpg Bagheera spanking Mowgli.jpg maugli.cd2.avi.image4.jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Maugli).jpeg Baloo, Bagheera and Kaa (Maugli).jpg maugli.cd2.avi.image6.jpg maugli.cd3.avi.image4.jpg 9.png med_1442608609_image.jpg 0_7b76a_49ee0d01_orig.jpg 0_7b738_8392c14a_orig.jpg 0_7b751_a10dcf3a_orig.jpg 0_7b776_c74c04ff_orig.jpg 162319836.jpg 162319995.jpg 162320004.jpg 162320141.jpg maugli001_03.jpg maugli001_04.jpg maugli002_02.jpg maugli010_01.jpg maugli012_03.jpg |-|"Mowgli's Brothers"= Bagheera (Chuck Jones).png Bagheera.png |-|"Shōnen Mowgli"= 7411c0abf51d9655ea4a106f9d6ecf62.jpg Bagheera and Kaa.jpg Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa.png Mowgli, Akru, Sura and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli Carving his Fang.jpg Mowgli, Akru and Bagheera.png Alexander and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Bagheera helping Mowgli.jpg Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Luri and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera vs. Shere Khan.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera vs. Shere Khan and Jackals.jpg Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and Lala.jpg Mowgli, Kichi and Bagheera.jpg Bagheera Relaxing.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera Laying in the Meadow.jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Baloo and Bagheera Discussing.jpg Baloo and Bagheera following Mowgli.jpg Mowgli, Bagheera and Kaa.jpg Mowgli, Kaa, Kichi, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg Bagheera warning Shere Khan.jpg Bagheera Threatens the Bandar-Log.jpg Bagheera tells Mowgli to Stand Up.jpg Bagheera stopping Shere Khan.jpg Bagheera Roaring.jpg Bagheera proves to Mowgli.jpg Bagheera and Kaa Seeing the Birds.png Bagheera Chuckling.jpg Bagheera Hunting.jpg Bagheera saves Mowgli from a Rhino.jpg Bagheera Shouting at Mowgli.jpg|"That's nice. But, you have to learn to listen!" Bagheera stopping Shere Khan.jpg Bagheera Takes his Leave.jpg Bagheera tells Mowgli to Stand Up.jpg Bagheera Threatens the Bandar-Log.jpg Bagheera warns Mowgli.jpg|"Next time, you're going to get hurt." Bagheera watching Mowgli.jpg ep50-das-dschungelbuch-der-tanz-der-elefanten.jpg l6DJF.png Mowgli and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli and Bagheera Argue.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera Seeing the Birds.jpg Mowgli Complaining to Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Bagheera, Sura and Lala.png Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Akru and Sura.jpg Mowgli, Jumeirah and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli's Lesson from Baloo and Bagheera.jpg p2.jpg p3.jpg p4.jpg product_detail_826663140774.jpg the-jungle-book-screen-4.jpg the-jungle-book-screen-8.jpg the-jungle-book-slide-1.png Jungle-Book-Shounen-Mowgli-Episode-8-English-Dubbed.jpg |-|Jetlag film= Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798872.png Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798877.png Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg Category:Black panthers Category:1967 Category:Characters appearing in The Jungle Book (1994 movie) Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Leopards Category:2003 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:Animated Category:Live Action Category:Disney Category:Jungle book 3 Category:Cats